


Cappuchino and Gingerbread

by Liltyjo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, F/M, Healer Hermione Granger, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liltyjo/pseuds/Liltyjo
Summary: Hermione is a single mother in her 30's, the best healer in st mungos emergancy department and all together pretty happy with her lot in life. She thinks her best friends are riduculous and oblivious but thats nothing new. Molly is ever loving and meddling in her childrens love lifes. How can one patient in the last 5 minutes of a long week change everything?





	1. Going through the motions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this came from as I am supposed to be writing assignments or trying to finish my other fic thats looking sonewhat neglected of late.

****  


 

**Going through the motions**

Brown eyes blink open, a mass of bushy red hair obscuring her vision. She takes a deep breath, spluttering as the offending hair invades her mouth. Reaching up she gently pushes the offending hair back to its owner currently pinning her arm to the bed. Pulling her arm carefully free she manages not to wake the child in the bed, still breathing heavily with sleep. She sits up, stretches and glances at the alarm clock.

5.45am. Quarter of an hour early. She flicks the switch so as not to wake the child and heads to the bathroom. Along the way she flicks her wand, sending several soft toys and a butterfly duvet back behind the door with the large butterfly name plate.

The shower is hot as she scrubs shampoo through her own bushy locks humming to herself. Once rinsed she wraps a towel around herself, spells her hair dry and drags her hands through it attempting to tame it somewhat. Looking in the mirror she sighs.

_Who’d have thought my 30s would look like this?_

She thinks as she wrestles her hair into a bun and applies her makeup to cover the dark circles under her eyes. She pulls on her green healers scrubs and slicks a layer of balm over her lips. Ready to face the day she returns to her bedroom to wake the only other occupant of the house.

“Amelia sweety, time to get up.” The owner of the bushy red hair buries further into the pillows mumbling.

“Can’t hear you. Breakfast in 10 okay?” Hermione patts the shoulder poking out from the blankets and slinks out of the room. She chuckles as heavy footsteps race down the hall followed by the slam of the bathroom door as the shower clicks on.

Flicking on the radio Hermione hums to herself as she bustles around the kitchen. The muggle news fills the small kitchen with the scent of porridge and fresh fruit. Amelia flops into her chair at the table just as Hermione finishes chopping the fruit into the bowls.

She tutts, as she takes in the state of her daughters uniform. Tie undone, shirt untucked from her skirt, with one sock still bunched around her ankle and her hair dripping wet. Amelia shovels spoonfuls into her mouth as Hermione sighs. She flicks her wand, earning a startled grunt from her daughter as her hair dries, braids itself in two plaits from her temples and down her back as her uniform fixes itself.

“Mum?”

“Yes love?”

“Can’t I go to work with you today?”

“Nope.”

“But I…”

“Want to see magic all day?” Hermione cocks an eyebrow as she sips her tea. A shy smile forms on her daughters face.

“Honey, muggle education is still important. That is where you’re uncle Harry and I started.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t know any better!”

“Honey, we’ve gone over this. Being a witch is different, not better. You need to understand both worlds. Besides, you’re going to hogwarts next year.”

“Not if my letter doesn’t come” Amelia huffs, folding her arms. Hermione laughs.

“So like your uncles. Little drama queen. Its only april.”

Amelia only scowls harder at her mother as Hermione laughs and tidies away the breakfast dishes. They don’t speak for a few moments as they gather bags, coats and shoes in preparation for the walk to Amelia’s primary school.

“I tell you what..” Hermione starts as she buttons Amelia red duffle coat.

“How about we go visit your uncles this weekend?”

“Yes! Will Aunty Gin be home?”

“Yeah, I think she’s home between matches.” Amelia grins at her mother, her bright blue eyes sparkle in a way that makes Hermione’s heart twinge a little.

“All right. I’ll call them from work. We’ll go after school friday.” Amelia slips her hand into her mothers as the door to their flat locks behind them and they head down the stairs into the brisk april morning.

~~~

Friday afternoon felt like a week away for Hermione. The rest of her week at work had been busier than ever. Just the usual accidents with several broken bones and the occasional mishap of a spell gone wrong.

She’d had to remind one elderly lady that a certain golden haired author didn’t actually know a thing, so repairing her husbands fracture had actually left him with no bones in his hand. The husband had been most displeased when Hermione had told him he’d need to stay overnight and drink several glasses of Skel-e-grow.

After patching up several garden gnome bites on the hand of a toddler who’d run into an overrun hedge Hermione grabbed a glass of water, thinking about which patient to see next.

“Hey you.”

“Sally! What are you doing here?” Hermione asked hugging her friend.

“Relieving you silly. Its 2.30, don’t you have a leprechaun to pick up from school?”

Hermione laughed at lilting tone her friend used.

“Merlin, don’t let her hear you say that. Thanks Sally you’re a doll.”

“Any time, you just call me if my favourite 10 year old wants to chill at my place soon okay.”

“It’s a deal. See you monday.” Hermione calls as she skips into the staff rooms to change and head to school.

The weather had warmed a fair bit during the week, so all she needed was a cardigan over her tee and favourite slightly worn jeans. She stood with the other parents in the courtyard waiting for the bell to ring.

She hated this part, the pointless small talk, the my kid is better than your kid trade offs. It was school pick ups that would sometimes make her wish, just for a little while, that she wasn’t alone in this. That the man who’d given Amelia his fiery hair and temperament and sea glass eyes, was beside her. She shook her head slightly, she didn't need him. They were fine. Toying with the cuff of her cardigan she lifts her wrist to check her watch.

“Always takes longer on a friday doesn’t it honey?” She looks over at the woman smiling beside her and nods.

“Certainly seems that way.”

“Off anywhere special this weekend?”

“Oh, just to see my brothers.” “Oh lovely, do they ha…” the woman was cut off as the school bell rang and a head of bushy red hair barrelled into her side and dragged Hermione towards the street.


	2. I have a theory

**I’ve got a theory**

 

The second their feet touched the grass at the burrow, Hermione felt Amelia pull away. She heard her squeal of delight and Ginny’s melodic laughter as they greeted each other. Opening her eyes she saw her friend spinning the girl around their red hair haloing around them.

 

“Can we fly Aunty Gin?” 

 

“Sure kid, let me chat to Mum first okay?” Amelia grinned and ran towards the back field as Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug.

 

“I swear she grown since I last saw her ‘Mione.”

 

“Probably has to be fair.”

 

“Oh, um. Mum's eating Ron alive with her theory again. You wanna go save him?” Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny skipped off behind Amelia, her sporty frame quickly catching up. Their laughter soon filled the air, Hermione smiled as she retrieved the discarded school bag and headed towards the still delightfully rickety house. The bell over the door chimed with the clock as she entered the house, dropping the bag on the floor by the coat rack. Harry pulled her into a hug before she could go much further.

 

“You don’t want to go in the kitchen.” he whispered into her hair.

 

“You think he can save himself?” they laugh, both knowing the only way to save Ron is for them to step in. 

 

“Ginny said it the Amelia theory again.” Harry nods, a frown gracing his forehead.

 

“Don’t give me that look, leave it at the guy in the bar story”

 

“But..”

 

“No Harry, only you know. Let’s leave it that way.” Harry’s frown only deepens, after all these years he still can’t understand why she keeps it secret. He settle for a shrug, points his thumb behind him towards the back door and slides away. Soon his laughter can be heard alongside Amelia and Ginny’s. The voices in the kitchen get steadily louder. Hermione takes a deep breath and turns to save her friend from his mother.

 

“Mum, for crying out loud! Of course I love the kid, but she’s not mine.” 

 

“Ronald Weasley, never in my life. A son of mine shirking his responsibility.” Ron groans, flinging his hands in the air and dragging them through his hair. He’d let it grow out over the years, out of laziness rather than a want of style. A 5’oclock shadow of stubble grazed his jawline giving him an air of rugged appeal, far from the gawky teenager he had been. Though that didn’t seem to stop Harry from calling it a pathetic attempt at a beard, mere fluff he’d say. Harry’s own beard was carefully styled, and thick. Ron looked up as Hermione lared her throat, he’d been leaning against the sink, looking like he wanted to jump through the window behind him. 

 

“Molly, she’ll hear you.” Ron shot her a grateful glance, and gestured towards the field,dashing away as she nodded.

 

“But, I just want the best for you both.” Hermione wraps her arms around Molly

 

“We have the best, Molly, we have you.” Hermione guides Molly to her chair and bustles about the kitchen making a pot of tea for them both. Waiting for the kettle to boil she fills a tray with treacle tarts, pumpkin pasties and other treats. 

 

“Let me take these out, then I’ll explain ok?” Molly smiles and pats the hand hermione places on her shoulder. Hermione hands her a cup of tea and takes the tray outside. Returning Hermione pulls up a chair beside Molly, not sure she can really have this conversation looking at her.

 

“Do you remember the first time we managed to get George out? How we all took him to the pub for New Year’s. The year he and Anj finally got together?” Molly nods as Hermione wraps her hands around her own mug of tea and blows the steam away.

 

“He was there too. A perfect gentleman, his eyes sparkled as we danced. Like Amelia’s do when she laughs. He kissed me at midnight. Bought us gingerbread and cappuccino so we didn’t splinch ourselves on the way home. He left the next morning. I haven’t seen him since, its been 10 years Molly. I don’t think he’ll ever come home to England.” Molly eyebrows raise at the slip, but she stays quiet as tears silently slip down Hermione’s face. A part of Hermione had always hoped he would come back. Molly wraps her arms around Hermione and presses a kiss to her temple. 

 

“Official or not, you girls are family. I’m sorry dear. Harry is too, I wish he and Gin..” Hermione laughs

 

“About that, you need a new theory Molly. They’re gay.”

 

“Oh I know they’re happy..”

 

“No Molly, the other kind.” Molly’s mouth drops open in a silent O and the two women burst out laughing. For the next while Molly and Hermione discussed happier things, like Amelia's excitement about her upcoming birthday and Molly’s favorite new cook book she’s been waiting to try out.  

  
  


Hermione is sitting with her legs folded under her, reading a book on the sofa. Molly and Arthur having already retired to bed after dinner. Molly’s new cookbook having made a roaring success. Ginny runs down the stairs, her feet barely making a sound. She jumps onto the sofa beside her friend and grins. 

 

“That kid is just like you...well and the boys. But more you. I adore her.” Hermione smiles as Ginny regales her with stories of the afternoon they spent together before she’d tucked her down for the night. 

 

Ginny had spent hours teaching Amelia how to fly, another natural in the family Ginny said. Completely unaware of the look Harry shot Hermione at the phrase. Hermione gulped but continued to listen as her friends traded stories of other times spent flying and hanging out with the only child in their little group of friends. Blatantly ignoring Hermione pointing out that they had actual nieces and a nephew too.


	3. Lived my life in shadow

**Lived my life in shadow.**

 

“Thanks Healer Granger!” The small child beamed as Hermione flicked her wand, decorating his cast with dancing dragons. 

 

“No problem kiddo, Just don’t go falling out of that tree again. Or it’ll be a bottle of skel-e-grow for you” The child grimaced promising to be more careful from now on. Hermione smiled, turning to his mother she passes over the information pamphlet, explaining about the extra cushioning and waterproofing charms woven into the plaster. 

 

It was an innovation she had introduced years ago inspired by watching Harry grow back bones when they were kids. Hermione had decided to bring muggle healing  methods in to her magical healing skills, marrying the best of both worlds, with patient comfort at the forefront of her techniques. Kids loved the designs of course, butterflies, unicorns hippogriffs andy thing they could think of, but her favorites were the dragons. Amelia loved the dragons too, she’d broken several bones over the years. She’d even kept all the casts as they would drop off when her bones were healed. A shelf in her room held several arms and even a leg of dragons, ranging in sizes, breeds and colours.

 

“Hey dragon lady.” Sally’s voice dragged her out of her silent reminiscing as she wrote up the little boys notes.

 

“Sally! What’s up?”

 

“Drinks tonight!” Sally waggled her eyebrows as she walked backwards towards the staff area.

 

“You know it. Meet you there, I still have an hour to go.”  Hermione called after her, turning to grab the next set of patient notes the nurse was holding out to her.

 

Several cuts, scrapes and a case of chicken pox later Hermione was back at the nurses station writing up her notes and preparing for handover. She was just signing off the last file when she heard the emergency portkey alarm sound. Glancing at her watch, she swore under her breath. She was going to be late to drinks. Out of habit she sent her patronus through to Molly asking for Amelia to stay the night as she usually did on drinks night, then grabbed the new files that were hovering in the air in front of her. 

 

She skimmed the files quickly as she raced towards the emergency portkey cubicles. Male, Late 30’s severe burns to upper body and left arm. Male, early 20’s severe full body burns. Both due to dragon fire, transferred from wales. She dashed into the first cubicle, barking orders at the nurses. The man was unconscious. She fired off diagnostic spells, healing spells, covering him in the purple healing salves. She and the nurses worked quickly until the diagnostics chime that he was stable. Wiping sweat from her brow she left the nurses in charge and went to check on the other patient. It wasn’t until she walked into his cubicle that the name on the chart clicked in her mind. 

 

Sweat drenched long red hair hung limply across the pillows, the owners face scrunched closed in a grimace. The unaffected, muscular arm draped across his eyes fist clenched in pain. The burn blistered and cracked the skin from his wrist up the arm and across a 3rd of his chest. Each spell the nurses tried to use causing a torrent of abuse to fall from his lips. The burn was blistering and spreading further with each failed attempt to heal it.

 

“Charles Weasley, kindly stop abusing my nurses and let us do our jobs.” She snapped at him. 

 

His arm dropped above his head on the pillow, his blue eyes sparkling shock evident in his expression. Hermione joins the nurses, refusing to make eye contact as she fires diagnostic and healing spells. She’s grateful for steady hands when applying the purple salve for the third time before the blisters finally stop bubbling across his chest.

 

“Nurse Ada, keep him overnight. Topical's and charms hourly to prevent further damage and scarring..”

 

“But you like my..” Hermione turns to glare at him, stopping him mid sentence.

 

“As I was saying, contact his next of kin.”

 

“But, Healer Granger. That would be you.” Ada pointed at the next of kin box on the chart. Hermione struggles to maintain her professional expression. Blinking twice she nods her head towards the nurses station and pushes through the curtain, refusing to look at the man on the gurney behind her. She pinches the bridge of her nose and takes a few deep breaths.

 

“Ada, Its been a long week as you well know. I’ll write up the notes for the burns. You contact his other next of kin. I’ll see you Monday.”

 

“But..”

 

“Monday Ada” She snags a pen waving Ada away and quickly scribbles the notes before apparating directly to the Sleeping Dragon Inn where Sally and their friends are waiting. 

 

~~~

 

At the bar she orders several shots of whiskey, quickly downing them. Ron spots her as she slams the 3rd glass down.

 

“All right there ‘Mione?”

 

“You, bloody Weasley's will be the death of me I swear.” Ron raises an eyebrow as he spots the purple stain spread across the hip of her scrubs. 

 

“Burn salve?” he asks gesturing to the stain, she nods and he pulls her into a hug.

 

“My brother is a menace.” 

 

“Like you’re not?!” Harry calls across from their usual table. 

 

“What did George blow up now?” Ginny asks as she and Ron fall into their usual seats. Hermione shakes her head, as the shock of seeing Charlie suddenly kicks in. 

 

“It’s not...is it?” Harry asks. Hermione only responds by flopping forward burying her head in her arms on the table. She listens as her friends have a frenzied discussion over her. Ron eventually claps a hand on her shoulder and declares the only solution to be a very large pint. Hermione neglects to point out that all pints are the same size as the glass thunks to the table beside her. 

 

“Well you’ll have to tell him now he’s here? Right?” Harry speaks carefully as she starts sipping her pint.

 

“Like you’ll tell him?” she nods towards Ron beside her, snickering as Harry’s face goes grey.

 

“Tell me what?” Harry just shakes his head and swigs his pint glaring at Hermione. She, Sally and Ginny laugh. 

 

Several pints and games of pool later the trio stumble from the bar arms slung around each other with Ron in the middle. Ginny and Sally trail behind holding hands. Ron sings drunken love songs about the pair. They roll their eyes as his words gets more slurred and he struggles to pronounce ebony. Hermione spins away to drag Sally into a hug, her pale skins bright against Sally’s chocolate brown. Sally laughs knowing she only gets this drunk when it's been a hard shift before their fortnightly trip out. Ginny gently peels her off, pretending to scold her for trying to steal her girlfriend. Depositing the very drunk Hermione into Ron's arms, Ginny slings and arm around Sally's shoulders and apparates away. 

 

“Come on you.” Ron whispers adjusting the almost asleep Hermione in his arms. She mumbles a response into his shoulders as he hoists her legs around his waist to carry her. 

 

“What was that?” he asks as He and Harry start walking towards their flat.

 

“I said, nope. Try asking Harry.” she says loudly, before snoring in his ear. 

 

Ron's jaw drops as he looks over to Harry. Harry for his part is blushing and studiously refusing to look at Ron. They walk in silence the few short minutes to their flat. Ron passes her to Harry, complaining that she is a dead weight.He stretches his arms over his head before opening the door to the flat. 

 

Harry shifts her weight, the jostle waking her slightly as he climbs the stairs and tucks her into his bed. He hands her a large glass of water, insisting she drink it before going back to sleep. 

 

“Harry.” She calls before he leaves the room. Only her eyes are visible above the duvet.

 

“Ask him about the shadows and stop being teaspoons” 

 

He laughs at the teaspoon comment, its almost become her catchphrase when describing his and Rons abilities with emotions. He’s still chuckling as he walks into the kitchen for their usual pot of coffee before bed on drinks night. He hooks a chair with his foot, sitting opposite Ron, groaning at the rich flavour in the first sip. 

 

“She go down ok?” 

 

“Apparently we need to stop being teaspoons again.” He sips the coffee as Ron's melodic laugh washes over him. It sends a shiver down his spine, tingling right to his toes. He’s always loved that laugh, the way it makes everything better.

 

“What did we do this time?”

 

“Something to do with shadows.” The smile fades from Ron's face at harry’s words. Harry thinks maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned it. Ron gulps, hating the meddling of a drunk Hermione.

 

“Tell me about the shadows Ron?” 

 

“Ummm, oh you know. Being your friends, her friend, comes with the territory.” 

 

“Oh, yeah, I suppose it sucks.”

 

“No, its OK. It’s your…” Ron's already soft voice trails off.

 

“Ron, mate. Look at me.” Ron shakes his head, his hand clutching at his now empty mug. Harry carefully pulls it away, holding Ron’s hands instead.

 

“What exactly are you saying?” Harry asks, causing Ron to roll his eyes, pull his hands away and start pacing their small kitchen.

 

“Merlin’s beard Harry. I don’t give a fuck  if I’m constantly in your shadow, because at least it’s yours. At least hear when I hear you laugh, I can watch the way your eyes shine and that adorable dimple shows on your cheek. At least here, in your shadow, I can pretend at least for a little while that it’s me you’re looking at.” Ron stops pacing, his chest heaving as he hides his face in his hands.

 

“Ron…” Harry stands, reaches out to him. 

 

“It’s OK mate. I’m used to being in love with the person I can never have.” Ron shrugs him off and flees the kitchen. Harry is in shock, he absently hears the door to Ron’s room click softly barely concealing his friends soft sobs. Slowly his brain catches up to him, the kitchen clock seems to tick too loudly.

 

“Well fuck.” He mutters, falling back into Ron's chair. 


	4. Nothing to tell

** Nothing to tell. **

****

Hermione didn't get another weekend off for a few weeks after drinks night. Amelia had promised she didn't mind spending the weekends at Granny M's. Still she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Their weekly dinners with the boys had become a quieter affair on Friday evenings. She would often catch them watching each other when the other wasn't looking. Amelia would regale them with stories of her adventures at school during the week and plan their weekends together, oblivious to their awkwardness around each other. Though both would laugh and smile along, Hermione noticed neither of their smiles reached their eyes.

Hermione for her part would bundle Amelia off on Saturday mornings and head to work. Throwing herself into it. She was relieved to find no more Weasley men in her emergency department. She had seen plenty of Aurors coming through with various spell damage needing repair. Harry had told her they were trying to track down a gang of kids who had been meddling with muggle artefacts, whilst they weren't exactly dangerous they were certainly feisty.

After three weeks of tracking  and working weekends the boys finally caught up to the gang. Everything was rounded up and the gang members had been taken back to the holding cells by junior aurors, a left over light bulb had exploded. The glass had been charmed to imbed itself below the skin of the nearest person and give off enough heat to burn from the inside. Ron had been holding the bulb as it went off. He dropped the bag of deactivated artefacts he had been holding, clutching his arm to his chest. Blood poured out of the multiple wounds, he barely had time to call out to Harry before he passed out.

Hermione had been restocked the potions cabinet when she heard Harry yelling at another healer down the hall. His voice was rough, as if he had been trying not to cry as he demanded that she be called to Ron's side. Pushing the last vial onto the shelf Hermione slammed the cupboard door behind her and ran out to the cubicles.

"Harry, Let us work. Sit." She tried to guide him to a chair away from the bed, but he planted his feet scowled and held on to Ron's uninjured arm.

"I'm not leaving him."

"Fine, stay out the way Harry. We got this."

Hermione turned away to assess Ron's wounds, all the while asking Harry for any information he could give that would help her to heal Ron. As she worked the glass in Ron's arm continued digging and travelling further from their reach. Harry's voice was broken when he answered her questions. Ron was still losing blood rapidly, his face was pale as a ghost. Hermione poured a blood replenishing potion down his throat as her colleague cast a spell that finally stopped the glass pieces moving so they could remove them. Harry held his hand and whispered to him. Begging him to be ok, promising he'd  take care of him if only he'd hold on. Hermione tried to tune out Harry's words, knowing that he probably wasn't aware he was saying them loud enough for everyone to hear. Casting a diagnostic spell, the healers were able to identify how far the burning glass had travelled. Most hand thankfully remained in his arm so was relatively easy to remove. one of the larger pieces had travelled to his chest. Using a retrieval spell she was able to slowly pull the glass back the way it had gone, so as not to cause anymore damage.

An hour later Hermione and the other healers left Harry with Ron. Ron's arm was covered in a bandage, an IV fed a cocktail of blood replenishing, healing and pain potions directly to his injured arm. Harry had pillowed his head with his arm, still holding Ron's hand in his. Both men were snoring lightly oblivious to the beeping of the diagnostic spells over head. Hermione carried a kidney dish, full to the brim of glass shards. It seemed whatever charm the light bulb had, made the glass replicate as it burrowed, the burning properties designed to cause pain and damage without cauterizing the wounds.

"So, are they?"

"Nothing to tell there." Hermione looked at her colleague and gave a small smile.

"No way, did you see the way he was crying? I give them a week." Hermione laughed as disposed of her dish and handed Ron's medical file to her colleague.

"Stop matchmaking the patients. You write up, I'm going to head off. Best go tell his mother."

~~~

Hermione pulled on her favourite blue jeans, a battered old quidditch jersey that was too big for her, and her favourite pair of maroon chucks. She threw her black jacket over the top and quickly headed to the burrow. when she landed she could hear children's laughter coming from the house. Bill and Fleur must be visiting. She smiled, knowing Amelia would have had fun playing with their children. Her smile quickly dropped when she remembered why she was here, what it was she had to tell Molly.

"Mum!" Amelia squealed as she pushed through the back door. Hermione gulped when she saw who was sitting on the floor with the children clambering over him. Charlie looked up at her from the lounge floor. Amelia had been sitting in his cross legged lap, obviously fascinated by the dragon tamer stories from the way she bounded towards her babbling about dragons and did she know Uncle Ron's brother loved dragon too.

"Err.. Kiddo. Where's Granny M?

"Out back. but Mum, Charlie actually works with dragons! Why didn't you tell me we knew a dragon tamer?" Amelia crossed her arms and tapped her foot scowling up at her mother, her red hair flaring around her.

"Sorry Kiddo, I really need to go talk to Granny M. Can you take the kids upstairs and play?" Amelia rolled her eyes and called to the others. The children squealed as they chased each other up the stairs. the pounding of their feet alerting Molly to a new visitor. Hermione couldn't look at Charlie, who was still sat in front of the fireplace watching her with a curious expression. Before he could speak his mother came barrelling into the room arms laden with freshly harvested tomatoes.

"Molly...can we talk?" Hermione's voice wavered, the shock of Ron's injures finally sinking in. They had come so close to losing him with the amount of blood he'd lost. She hoped the potions were enough. Molly raised an eyebrow at her but handed the tomatoes to Charlie and sent him to the kitchen. Hermione quickly told Molly what had happened. Tears flowed down both their faces when Charlie returned to the room. Wasting no time he wrapped his arms around them both. Hermione sucked in a breath, his arm was as warm as she remembered it. She pulled away.

"I should take Amelia home. Last week of school tomorrow. He'll be ok Molly, Harry hasn't left his side all evening." Hermione kissed Molly on the cheek and left her wrapped in her sons arms.

As she cooked tea that evening Amelia sat on the bench top in the corner of the kitchen. She talked passionately about dragons, relaying the stories about Charlie's scars and work he had told her. He'd told her how the latest burn hadn't been so hard to heal because an amazing healer had helped him. Hermione almost dropped the frying pan when Amelia had told her he'd got the burn transferring a dragon to his new reserve in Wales. He'd even promised to give them a tour when he was settled in properly.


	5. A traitor here beneath my breast

** A traitor here beneath my breast **

As Ron's eyes fluttered open, he groans in pain. Hermione is by his side in an instant. He'd been unconscious for three days since the light bulb exploded. When she'd returned Monday morning he had been moved to the short stay ward and Harry was still refusing to leave his side. It had taken her switching shifts with one of the wards healers before he would even consider leaving the room to get a coffee from the cafeteria. Even Charlie and Molly's constant vigil by Ron's side hadn't been enough to get him to go home.

"Fuck. My arm is killing me." His voice is rough, gravely from the few days disuse. He shuffles in the bed, pushing himself up with his good arm

"Whoa. Lie the hell down Ron. You've been out cold for three days." Hermione gently pushes at Ron's shoulder so that he flops back into the pillows with a sigh. Casting a diagnostic she was relieved to find the last of the blood replenishing potions had worked, all vitals were back to normal. The charmed glass had caused the damage to be resistant to most of the healing potions, reopening the wounds several times before the highest strength had even begun to work. After days of the wounds opening up every 2 hours she felt like she'd done battle, even with the few hours off a night to be with Amelia and sleep. She caught Ron looking wistfully around the room, his good hand twitching.

"Charlie made him go home a few hours ago. He's hardly left your side."

"Dude, he's a bloody mess." Charlie's voice startles them both as he enters the room. Ron sighs as he looks at his brother, who is holding a large takeaway cup out to his friend. Charlie's gaze is intense as Hermione gingerly plucks the cup from his hand thanking him. Their fingers brush, sending a shiver down her spine. She sips at the drink before setting it down on the cabinet to free her hands for checking Ron's injuries.

"Cappuccino, double shot, no sugar. Just how you like it." Hermione looks over at Charlie. He is smiling at her shyly, his now free hand running through his hair as he sips his own cup. Ron coughs lightly to break the tension he's noticed building in the room. She nods at Charlie before pulling her gaze away and carefully unwinding Ron's bandages.

Ron winces as she works, so Charlie talks to distract him. Hell tells his younger brother just how distraught Harry had been. It had taken both he and Hermione threatening the use of stunners to persuade him to go home for some much needed rest. He explains that Harry had been son tired, he'd had to side along him and when they got to the privacy of the flat Harry had broken down. Charlie told Ron how scared Harry was that he wouldn't make it. Their rather one sided conversation was interrupted by Hermione letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"At last, healing properly. Also, just talk to Harry would you?" Ron winced again as Hermione spread healing salves on the puckered skin. She plucked a vial from her pocket, pressing it open into Ron's hand. Telling him to drink up she begins bandaging his arm.

"You gave us a right scare. Five blood replenishing potions in an hour at one point." She tells him as she tucks the end of the bandage in. A small beep peirces the quiet of the room.

"Ah, clock off. I'll go change. Your mum will be here soon, she's bringing Amelia who is desperate to see her Uncle Ron awake so no sleeping mister." Hermione beams at Ron as she leaves the room.

The door barely closes behind her before Charlie has grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a hug, burying his nose into her hair.

"Thank you for saving him." He breathes before letting her go and disappearing back into Ron's room.

~~~

She returns to the room after changing from her scrubs into the jeans, chucks and old quidditch jersey she'd worn on the day the light bulb exploded. The text on the back of the jersey is faded, but still clear enough to just make out the name if her hair is pulled up and out of the way. She doesn't think about pulling her hair down for the day.

As she walks down the hall towards Rons room she can hear muffled laughter. Opening the door she watches as Charlie floats a paper dragon around the room. Every loop sweeping closer to Amelia's grinning face. Amelia reaches out to catch the dragon on its next pass. Before she can grab it, the paper bursts into golden sparkles and fades away.

She slips into the room shutting the door behind her and flops into the nearest empty chair, sipping at the coffee Charlie had brought her. After a second dragon bursts into purple sparkles Amelia notices her and climbs into her lap for a hug.

"Mum, would you tell us a story?"

"Sure, which one?"

"The one about my Dad." Hermione gulps, she'd never told the story in front of anyone but Harry before. She'd not exactly kept it a secret from Amelia, but she'd never out right told her who he was. Just that he had existed.

"You sure?"

"Go on Hermione, tell us." Ron calls from the bed. Hermione sighs, smiling at her daughter and begins to tell the story. Molly, Charlie and Ron listen with rapt attention as Amelia snuggles into her. Hermione strokes her hair and looks only at Amelia as she talks.

She talks about the friend who would meet her on the weekends whilst she finished her education, how he would always turn up with a cappuccino and a smile. How they would talk of life, books, they helped each other through the grief the war had left in their hearts. They'd walk in the Scottish mountains whatever the weather. She tells of when she'd finished school and went looking for her parents he had insisted she not go alone. She glosses over most of the trip to find her parents, but does tell them how he had held her as she wept when she hadn't been able to reverse the spell. He'd taken her then to explore the countries she had always wanted to see, as a way to help her move forward. They had visited ancient Aztec ruins, gone scuba diving in the Bahamas. They had sat on the sandy beaches of Fiji and discussed everything from politics to books to what she wanted to do now. He had encouraged her to reach for her dreams of being a healer. She tells of how even though he lived overseas he visited regularly always with a cappuccino in his hand. Her voice starts to waver as she gets to the end of the story. The week after Christmas before he'd left for good she explains was beautiful. The snow had fallen early grounding everyone, wizard and muggle alike. They'd been snowed in at a small cottage in Scotland that they used to visit together when they wanted to be alone. They'd made gingerbread and eaten it by the fire wrapped under a blanket together. When the snow had finally cleared it was new years days and they had taken his brothers and their friends out to ring in the new year, he'd kissed her at midnight. He'd gone home the next day, weather clear enough for an international port key and she'd not heard from him again. By the time she finishes speaking Amelia has fallen asleep in her arms, her breathing steady and heavy. Ron and Molly are staring at her, awed by the story. Hermione's heart is racing as she feels Charlie stare at her. After all these years, its finally betrayed her. She can't decide whether to look up or not.

"Until now." Ron speaks softly

"Pardon?"

"You didn't hear from him until now."

"What on earth do you mean Ronald, she quite clearly said she hasn't heard from him in years."

"Cappuccino, double shot, no sugar." Charlie's voice is soft, barely above a whisper as he gazes at Hermione. His eyes are blazing, emotions rolling through them too fast to comprehend. She gazes back, slowly nodding before dropping a kiss to Amelia's head. Charlie lets out a breath, pushes up from his chair and leaves the room quietly.

"Charlie?" Molly calls after him as she moves to follow. Hermione reaches out and grabs Molly's wrist.

"Let him go Molly. He just got probably the biggest shock of his life."

"Amelia's..."

"Yeah..."

"Oh. I see." Molly laughs quietly. Sitting back in her chair, the room falls silent. It's a far cry from the way Hermione had expected them to react.


	6. Standing in the way.

** Standing in the way. **

****

Hermione stood adjusting the dead weight of Amelia in her arms. Her daughters head rested on her shoulder as she blinked sleepily at the room around her and asked where Granny M and Uncle Charlie had gone. Hermione shot a look at Ron, begging him to be quiet as she smoothed the hair on Amelia's head whispering for her to go back to sleep. Molly had left an hour before after waiting an hour or so for Charlie to return, he hadn't. Not that Hermione was surprised, if she still knew him like she thought she did it was unlikely anyone would hear from him until he'd had space to think.

She smiled thinking of the time she'd first found him in his thinking spot at the burrow, a small clearing in the orchard during the summer before she'd gone back to Hogwarts without Harry and Ron. He'd been lying in the grass staring up through the canopy of leaves, remembering he had said. She'd joined him then, her cup of coffee sat untouched between them as she read her battered old copy of Pride and Prejudice. 

If he was anywhere, she wondered, he might just be there.

 

"I'm gonna drop this one of at Sally's" Ron nodded, gulping slightly as he realized he would be alone for the night. After years of dorm rooms and then the paper thin walls of the flat he shared with Harry, he'd grown used to the soft snores of his best friend. It was hard to sleep without the sound anymore.

"Then I'm going to bring Harry back." Ron looked up at her and beamed. As usual she had figured him out and had a solution to the problem. Bloody Brilliant she is, he thought. His fingers stopped toying with the thin blanket as he nodded and called goodbye, softly so as not to wake the sleeping child.

~~~

Hermione flooed to Harry's after settling Amelia at Sally's. Who was only too happy to have her favorite almost niece stay over and probably hang out most of the next day. Not too much sugar, Hermione had warned her. Sally feigning innocence and claiming she'd beat Ginny to the title of greatest Aunt without bribery of the sugary kind thank you very much.

Brushing the soot off her jersey sleeves, she raised an eyebrow at the noise coming from Harry's bedroom. He sounded like he was having a mental breakdown, yelling at his clothes and telling the charmed mirror of his en suite to fuck the hell off. She leaned against the door frame and watched as her best friend threw a tee shirt onto  large pile of other discarded clothes on the floor. She coughed lightly and Harry spun to face her his eyes wild.

"Is he ok?!" His voice was rough with worry.

"He's better than you at the minute. What's all this?" She gestured to the pile with her foot. Harry groaned, scrubbing a hand across the stubble on his chin and up threw his hair before turning to flop face first into the bed. Whatever he had tried to say was swallowed by his blankets. Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked across the room and pushed at his legs to sit beside him.

"So dramatic as ever." she scoffed as he turned over and flung an arm over his eyes.

"I'm gonna tell him, we almost lost him this time and I can't....can't."

"Shush Harry I know. Now get up and lets get you ready to snag your man." Harry laughed as she prodded him in the ribs until he was sitting beside her.

 Hermione ignored the pile of clothes on the floor and went to the open wardrobe, digging around in the drawers until she found what she was looking for. She flung a black shirt at Harry, then began gliding hangers along the rail in search of his dark red button down she knew Ron loved. She rolled her eyes as Harry grumbled behind her about never having a clue what to say.

"Put this on too, roll the sleeves up. He likes to see your tattoos." Harry raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't argue as she held the shirt out to him with one hand on her hip and a look on her face that said argue with me and I'll hex you. Hermione swatted his hands away as he began to do the buttons up, undoing them and pushing him towards the mirror on the back of the wardrobe door.

He'd already managed to choose his black skinny jeans and tucked them roughly into his lace up dragon hide boots. Hermione had chosen his favorite muggle band tee shirt. A Disturbed one that Ron had bought him for Christmas years ago after Harry had dragged him to a concert. With the sleeves of his button down rolled up the Antler and Lily tattoo on his left arm were clearly visible, he traced the stem of the Lily as it wound up his arm through the spikes of the antlers, the petals of each blossom unfurling under his touch.

"Don't forget the chain Amelia gave you for Christmas"

"yeah?"

"Yup, she already think you two are together you know." Harry's eyes went wide with shock.

"really?!"

"Yup, Why else would she have insisted you wore the R"

"I just thought she was being silly."

"Teaspoon, He wears his H all the time."

"Oh" He laughs, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as she turns away.

"You spoken to your man yet?" He asks as he spots the faded letters across her back.

"Not as such, but he knows. Actually, I'm going to find him once we get you to the hospital."

"Stop standing in the way of your happiness 'Mione" Harry drags her into a hug, she clings to him. Suddenly feeling very nervous and terrified of the conversation shes put off for years. The small flutter of hope that's been growing since he turned up in her emergency department begins to smoulder, filling her.

They apparate to St Mungo's together, Harry's feet shuffling the closer they get to Ron's room. She shoves Harry ahead of her, telling him to stop being so scared. He glares at her, and reminds her the pot is as black as the kettle. They laugh, Harry reaches out to open the door and they hear muffled voices. Her eyes widen in alarm, she hadn't expected to find him so soon. But here he is, talking to Ron and by what they've heard so far, talking about Amelia.

"Did you know?"

"No clue, she never said, we never pushed. Didn't want to pressure her you know."

"Is she happy?"

"Amelia? Yeah, she's the happiest kid I know."

"No, I mean. Yeah, no, Amelia's happy. Good."

"Mione? yeah, she's happy."

"Right, I'll just..." Harry decides he's heard enough and pushes through the door, hopefully stopping Charlie from leaving he thinks.

"Charlie, Can I talk to Ron for a bit?" Hermione hangs back, confronted so suddenly her mouth goes dry. She starts walking down the hall, scrubbing at her eyes to stop the tears starting. He left, she reminds herself. She'd never told him because he left, said he'd visit again, but never did. He'd written to his parents, his siblings but never her and hell if she wasn't still upset with him for that. It stung. After all these years it still stung. She let out a frustrated growl as she jabbed at the lift button to take her downstairs. The metal grate of the lift rattled open as the lift arrived. Entering she jabs the button for the entrance hall and rests her head against the wall, groaning softly as her eyes close. As the lift starts moving a small cough startles her.

"Hey."

"Fuck. Oh err, Hi."

"Swearing now?"

"A lot's changed."

"So I see. Amelia's a great kid. Looks like you."

"Has your hair, eyes, talks like you. She's obsessed with dragons." They both chuckle.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"No, yes. Oh hell, I don't know. You never came back, can't exactly say in a letter. oh hey, by the way you knocked me up, then fucked off to Romania never to be heard from again you prick. Now can I?"

"But you can weave a story of romance and love about us in front of my family before even telling me?" His voiced has raised to a little below a shout as the lift rattles to a stop. Hermione exits the lift, breathing deeply trying to regain her cool. He follows her, his large hand grabs her wrist stopping her from walking further.

"Not here Charlie." She drags him to the apparition point and clasps his other hand in hers before twisting them away to her flat.  She pulls away the second they land in her kitchen and busies herself making tea. She finds herself wishing for something a little stronger as the familiar scent of his skin fills her senses. She shivers as he traces a finger along the letters on her jersey.

"You... you still have this?" His voices wavers, all traces of the anger he felt before gone and replaced with something she can't quite comprehend. She turns to face him, his finger drags over her arm and rests against her clavicle. She swallows hard as she looks up at him. His eyes are blazing again, sapphires burning into her.

"Yeah, You'd left it at the cottage. I went there to think after I found out I was pregnant. You'd been gone for months. Molly said you'd been promoted at the reserve. Head ranger, your dream job. I couldn't take you away from that. Figured I'd tell you when you next came to visit. Only you never did, not even a letter. Nothing for years."  She rambles, her voice wavering as the emotions shes kept buried for years start to spill over, tears roll slowly down her cheeks.

His finger traces their tracks down her face, before his hands cup her cheeks. He tilts her face up to look at him. searching for something in her eyes. He must find it she supposes as he pulls her into his chest, holding her close as she weeps for the first time in years.


	7. Walk through fire

 

** Walk through the fire. **

****

Harry stepped aside as Charlie pushed himself out of the visitors chair to follow Hermione, who had turned to flee down the hall. Harry rolled his eyes at his friends behavior. if he could manage to get Ron to listen to him instead of avoiding the topic like he had been for weeks then she could damned well talk to Charlie. He hoped for her both their sake it went well. He watched as Charlie followed her into the lift then slipped into Ron's room to softly shut the door behind him, leaning back against it.

"So Hermione and my brother..."

"You know?"

"How do you know?"

"Found his quidditch jersey in her wardrobe when Amelia had that tummy bug a few years back."

"I knew it wasn't one of ours." Ron laughs as he remember the times she had insisted it must have been an old one of his, Ginny's or Harry's she'd found lying around. Harry chuckles, watching the way Ron's smile lights up his face as he laughs, the little crinkles at the corners of his eyes are his favorite thing.

"So...you're feeling better?" He asks starting to run a hand through his hair, flailing it slightly half way through in an attempt to stop playing with his hair. He only succeeds in making it messier than usual. Ron snorts with laughter. Harry glares at him.

"Mate, you're acting all weird."

"I'm not acting weird, you are. Almost dying on me."

"Oh, like you haven't died." Ron scoffs rolling his eyes.

"Touché." Harry laughs crossing the room to sit on the bed beside Ron, their shoulders brushing.

 They sit quietly for several minutes. Harry debates threading his fingers through the hand touching the back of his. It would be so easy, just slide his hand under Ron's, card their fingers together and whisper I love you too. All his bravery seems to fail in at that moment so he settles for watching the man beside him instead. Ron's chest rises and falls with steady even breaths, but Harry can tell it's an attempt on his part to stay calm. His heart is probably beating as fast as Harry's. He smiles as he notices the colour has returned to his cheeks in the few short hours since Hermione and Charlie had forced him to go home.

He knows he's staring as he tries to commit every detail of Ron face to memory. His head is leaning back against the pillows, eyes closed. Harry loves the dusting of freckles on his nose, the rusty stubble that covers his cheeks and jaw, the soft pink of his lips that are dry and chapped slightly from too many days in the dry warmth of the hospital. Without him noticing Ron's lifted his hand to trace the lines of his tattoos, dragging a finger along the stems of the lilies, his eyes are still closed Ron knows his tattoos without needing to look. Harry shivers a little at the feel of Ron's slightly callused finger tips grazing along his forearm. Raising his free hand Harry runs a finger along Ron's lower lip and just about stops himself from leaning over to kiss the lips he's dreamed off for years. Ron's eyes snap open, sapphire locking onto emerald, his breathing suddenly erratic.

"Harry what are you..." His voice trails off as Harry's hand cups his jaw.

"Telling you something and you're going to listen this time. You're not going to avoid it. You don't just get to admit you're in love with your best mate and then pretend it didn't happen."

"Harry..." Harry turns on the bed facing Ron, their foreheads touching, his eyes closed now.

"Oh shut up, you can't just admit that and not give me a chance to tell you I'm in love too. Don't you get it? I'd walk through fire for you, fight bloody snake face again if it meant you were safe. I love those midnight coffees after drinks night because the flat is still and you're there, it's just you and me, and if I drink my coffee slowly enough you'll stay with me just a little longer. We live together, work together and it was always enough because at least you were beside me, but it was never enough because I loved you so damn much. I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you so I didn't say anything, and then you said...and I so wanted to tell you. We nearly lost you this time, I thought you were going where I couldn't follow, you can't...you can't."

He's rambling and he knows it, but now that he's started he can't stop, he's desperate for Ron to understand. But then Ron cuts his rambling short, he tilts his face up to Harry's, their noses brushing, then presses their lips together softly. The kiss is soft, sweet and so perfect Harry feels like he might explode. It only last seconds, a promise of more to come. Ron rakes his fingers through Harry's hair and pulls him to lay beside him on the bed.

"You are gonna be the death of me Harry." He sighs, resting his head on Harry's shoulder and pulling his arm over his torso. Harry smiles and drops a kiss to Ron's hair.

"You're still recovering, go to sleep. I'll stay right here."

"You'd better, I ain't letting you go now." Harry chuckles, tightening his grip slightly as he settles into the pillow and closes his eyes. He smiles softly, reveling in the warmth of the Ron in his arms. It doesn't take long for both men to drift off to sleep.

 


	8. Something to sing about

** Something to sing about. **

****

Charlie held Hermione until her sobs stopped and her breathing settled down. The tears had been cathartic, she'd locked them up for so long. Refusing to break down, she'd needed to focus on raising Amelia, whilst studying. For the last 10 years she hadn't found the time to grieve the loss of their relationship. They stood in the middle of her kitchen, the kettle boiling in the background as she cried into his shirt.

"You should never have had to do this alone" His voice is soft, his hand smooths her hair down her back. His warmth comforting in the way only he has ever been. In his arms, she finds the anger and resentment flowing away until she feels like she has come home. She doesn't lift her head from his chest as she responds.

"Take you away from your dragons? Never, I couldn't do that Charlie."

"We could have made it work."

"Really? Then why did you never write? Visit? Over 10 years I hoped you'd at least send a letter." She pushes away from him. Determined to keep her distance until they've talked about it, properly.

"I.... Fucking hell, I don't know. I have no excuse. I asked mum how you were. She said you were happy, had met some guy at a pub or something."

 He sits at the table as she pours two large mugs of tea, regretting having not done the groceries yet this week. She's out of coffee. She chuckles as she puts the teapot down, taking the chair opposite him. He's taken the seat Amelia usually does. He scrubs his hands on the thighs of his jeans before picking up his mug. Blowing the steam from the surface before sipping, wincing slightly at the too hot liquid on his tongue.

"Amelia is so like you. She drinks her tea just like that." Hermione's smile is soft as she sips at her own tea.

"Tell me about her, your life. Please?"

She nods, waving her wand to summon the scrap books and photo albums Hagrid and Molly had helped her to make over the years. She starts with the ultrasound photos, she had taken with the muggle doctors. He holds the grainy black and white image in his hands, tracing the outline of the small nose, the tiny fists. He listens with rapt attention as she shows him the photos Harry had taken shortly after Amelia was born. Hermione looks up at the camera, gently rocking the tiny baby cradled in her arms, smiling, her hair escaping the pony tail she'd worn during labor. Laughing as Amelia's tiny fists escape the swaddling. The photos vary as Amelia grows, from muggle and wizarding. One of her favorites is of a 5 year olds Amelia in her arms, wearing her best twirly princess dress as she waves Hermione's graduation cap in the air.

"She was 5 there. I graduated a year early. She started school a few weeks after this. Wasn't happy at all when she realized she didn't get to wear the cap every day." she laughs, flicking through the next few pages, telling the stories behind the pictures. 

Amelia's first cast at 5 and a half, the next at 6 and 7. The leg at 8. The leg had been the big one, she'd just been reading Hogwarts: A history, the updated version that included a full chapter about Harry and the other contestants of the tri wizard cup. She'd climbed a tree, crawled along a branch pretending it was a dragon. the branch had been too high, too thin, it snapped taking Amelia crashing to the ground. Hermione had been at work when Molly came bustling in with Amelia, blood everywhere but not a single tear on her face, despite the bone protruding from her shin. The cast for that one had depicted a rather ferocious looking Hungarian Horntail, she'd told everyone at school that Hermione had spent the weekend painting it on for her.

She shows him photographs of birthdays, Christmases spent at the burrow, holidays with harry and Ron or Ginny and Sally. School plays and visits to the zoo. Amelia's first visit to diagon. the last page has two photographs, a muggle on of Amelia and Charlie at the burrow that Arthur had taken. They're both lying on the lounge floor, face down, pouring over one of Charlie's old dragonology books. Each with a hand under their chin, legs stretched out behind them, left foot tucked under the right ankle. Amelia is staring at Charlie with rapt attention as he's points at something in the book. The other photograph is of their most recent visit to diagon. Amelia brandishing her new wand, purple sparkles spurting out of it as she beams, then drags Hermione into the frame for a hug, both of them laughing.

"She's at Hogwarts?"

"Not yet, her birthday is next month. Twentieth, then off on the train not two weeks later."

"A month away. She'll be leaving in a month."

"Yeah, Merlin I am going to miss having her in the flat."

"Does she know about me?"

"Yes...sort of. The story, she knows it well. It's always been her favorite, she doesn't know it's about you. Do you want her to know?"

Charlie can't speak, he simply nods.

"Ok. Umm...dinner. Friday, we can tell her then. But Charlie, If you're in its everything. You don't just get to leave her. You write when she's at school, holidays you visit, you don't get to something to sing about and then decide you don't want to be her Dad anymore. All or nothing."

"All in, Hermione, I wish I'd been here all along." He pushes his chair out from the table and moves around to pull her up from her seat, pulling her into a hug. He kisses her temple gently, his lips brushing against her skin in a silent apology. Hermione leads him through the flat, shows him more pictures of Amelia growing up. In the lounge he lets out a low whistle at the sight of the floor to ceiling bookcase that fills one wall. utterly stuffed to bursting. A large portion of which is clearly Amelia's, several different copies of dragonology books, mixed in with her novels. He runs his fingers along the spines, taking note of the books she has, trying to figure out what he might have at the reserve she might like to borrow. Hermione shows him Amelia's room next, he looks around curious about the child whose sanctuary this room is. Soft toys fill a small arm chair by the window, the dresser has books strewn across it, one lays open on a page about how to care for abandoned dragon eggs. One wall contains a huge mural of various dragon breeds from around the world. In the middle of the room in stark contrast is the bed, a butterfly duvet covering it. On the pillow rests a small plush bunny with soft grey fur. He sits on the bed, scooping the small bunny into his hands.

"Eggs. This is eggs."

"Eggs?"

"Hey I was two, I thought it was hilarious to call a bunny eggs. Easter bunny and all."

"He's yours?"

"Yeah, Mum gave him to me for my birthday."

"Amelia, found him at the burrow, in that basket Molly has of all the old toys. Refused to let him go. So Molly let her keep him."

"Good taste my daughter has." He chuckles, carefully placing the bunny back on the pillow before they leave the room.

He closes the door gently behind him and sucks in a large breath. All of a sudden it is too hot, his collared shirt feels too tight at his throat, air is getting trapped, he can barely breathe. Hermione's concerned face fills his vision as tears fall softly down his face. He lets her pull him into the lounge and push him to the sofa. She's talking, but he can't focus on the words. She brings him water, encourages him to sip at it, her voice is gentle as she talks to him. Panic Attack, are the only words he makes out as she undoes the buttons, pushing his shirt from his shoulders. The cool air feels good against the bare skin of his arms, his grey tee shirt feels tight across his chest, but slowly he can breathe again.  She's sat right beside him, her hand rubbing gentle circles across his shoulder blades like she used to before he left. He hasn't had an attack in years, not since they'd helped each other after the war. When he's calm again her turns to her, cupping her cheek and kisses her lips softly. She gasps and pulls away.   

"Sorry 'Mione, I didn't mean. Shit, habit. You're taken. sorry."

"Taken?"

"The bloke from the pub, Mum said..." Charlie hides his face in his hands, embarrassed by how easy it was to fall back into what they had had before he had left. Before he had ruined everything. Scrubbing his face he stands to leave, turning away from her.

"Charlie."

"I'll just go then, um thanks for this. For telling me about her."

"Charlie wait. You are the bloke." He looks at her, confusion lining his features.

"From the pub I mean."

"There's no bloke?" She shakes her head.

"There's been dates, but they weren't...fuck it. They weren't you Charlie." He surges forward then, hands cupping her face, searching her eyes. She nods slightly, the movement so small he wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't holding her. He brushes his lips against hers, before deepening the kiss. Carding his fingers into her hair, he pulls her against him as they tumble to the sofa. Their hands exploring, relearning the bodies they knew so well so many years ago.


	9. Where do we go from here?

 

** Where do we go from here? **

****

Hermione woke to the sound of a soft tapping at her window. She stretches her arms above her head and rolls to sit up. The alarm clock blinks as the minutes change. 8.10. She smiles.

_Not bad for the holidays._ She thinks as she pads over to the window. She's barely opened the window before Orestes*, Charlie's eagle owl, pushes through dropping a letter on her bed and continuing through to Amelia's room with a parcel that looks suspiciously like it holds more than it should. She scoops the letter up and smiles, remembering the day she'd taught him her extension charm on one of their man trips to Scotland.

Amelia's squeals of delight pull her out of her memories. She slips on a satin dressing gown over her pajamas and pads down the hall to pop the kettle on. Today is not a day to start without coffee. Cup in hand she wanders down to Amelia's room where she can hear her giggling and making sounds of delight.

Orestes has perched himself on Amelia's dresser mirror and tucked his head under his wing. Hermione rolls her eyes at him, he's flown further than Wales to London before without a fuss. Though she supposes he must be tired after flying to Amelia daily for the last week. She had been surprised the first day he arrived, with  note for them both. One asking Hermione if it was ok for Charlie to start writing to her now, and another for Amelia with a sketch of a newly hatched Hungarian horntail he had drawn. The next day had been a picture of him and his staff at the reserve. Many of them holding a tiny hatchling, Charlie in the middle with one of the older hatchlings perched on his shoulder. He'd been barking that ridiculous laugh that Hermione had been addicted to years ago.

She'd been trying not to worry about the inevitable conversation all week. Before she can start thinking about all the ways it could go wrong Amelia has called her attention to the parcel contents littered across her duvet. There are photos, sweets, a large book and a sketching set. Each of the photos shows a different dragon from the reserve with a small description on the back about each one. The book Hermione recognises as one she had given him for Christmas years ago. Amelia reads the anecdotes out loud as Hermione slides the book closer to flip open the cover. The message she had written, though faded, is still there.

~In this crazy life that I call my own, at least there is always you and cappuccino. Merry Christmas Charlie. All my love, H ~

Her finger tips trace across the words. She notices that they are faded and smudged as though they had been traced regularly. The ink on her name was completely obscured by a large smudge. The smudge travelled down the page, as though a tear drop had been brushed away from the message to protect it.

As she watched Amelia pour through the first few pages of the book she wondered i the tear drop had any  significance. Sipping her coffee she wondered if she'd been too hasty to pull away last week. Should she have let herself get lost in him again? Or was she right to try to keep distance. She'd told him she couldn't do it, that he could be a part of Amelia's life but she couldn't be his. The hurt in his eyes as she'd fled to her room had haunted her all week.

"Hey mum?"

"Yes love?"

"What's the letter?"

"Mmm? Oh um." Amelia rolls her eyes as Hermione swallows the last of her coffee and opens the letter in her hand.

"Oh, Just Charlie, checking to see if it ok for him to join your Uncles for dinner tonight."  she folds the letter and tucks it into her pocket as Amelia squeals grabbing her notebook and flipping through it to find the questions she's been wanting to ask him.

They spent the day enjoying the summer sun, wandering to the local park to feed the ducks and eat ice cream. They pickup groceries on the way home. Amelia insisting that they collect the ingredients for gingerbread cookies because in her view they are the best cookies to eat whilst talking about dragons. Hermione had rolled her eyes at that, but bought them anyway. By four o clock Harry and Ron had turned up with wine and a box of beer.

Harry pulled her into a hug as Ron put the beer in the fridge.

"Fortification for the most awkward conversation of your life my dear Hermy." He grinned as he backed out of the kitchen to join Amelia in the lounge. Amelia instantly began to ask Ron if the stories in her new school books were actually true about them.

She and Harry watched them as he helped her to finish icing the last of the cookies, Amelia having begged off the task half an hour ago citing boredom. The oddly placed window in arch in the wall giving them the perfect view from the kitchen table. Hermione looked over at Harry to catch him smiling fondly as they listened to Ron explain just how big the chess pieces had really been.

"Urggh, Harry you could rot teeth. I take it your conversation went well the other night?"

"You mean before you rang the next day in a panic?" He laughs as she feigns innocence and insists he not avoid the topic.

"Yeah, you could say that." He blushes and turns his attention back to the cookies.

"I'm glad, though really you guys should have figured this out years ago."

"Oh shush you. He...errr. Lets just say Amelia will be getting her own rooms at her Uncles place from now on."

"Yeah?" She queries as she moves to set the cookies on the bench and clear the table for dinner, whilst Harry gets himself a beer from the fridge.

"Yeah. I mean he's only been home a few days, still on the meds and all. But Merlin it's good to wake up with him in my bed."

"Gross mate. I did not need that image of my brother." Charlie's voice calls from behind the doorway behind Hermione. She startles slightly at his rich baritone, forgetting for a moment that she'd told him to apparate directly into the hall. Amelia squeals and barrels into the kitchen to drag him to the sofa and demands he tells her  more about the dragons in the photographs he'd sent. Ron takes it as his cue to join them in the kitchen. He rests his chin on Harry's shoulder and slips his arms around his waist, dropping a soft kiss to Harry's neck as he eyes up the plate of cookies.

 

"So you ready?" He asks as Hermione moves the cookies to the side and pulls the lasagne out of the oven to serve.

"Heck no, but they deserve this chance."

"We're here for moral support love."

"Thanks guys." They share a brief hug, before she wipes her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. Ron groans at the smell as she levitates the full plates to the table and calls for Amelia to wash up. The lasagne has been a firm favourite of their Friday night dinners for years. Amelia charges in, dragging Charlie to sit beside her.

Each of them pick up a fork in the left hand and swiping their matching red hair out of their face with the right. As they eat both of them lean their right elbow on the table occasionally scuffing the hand through their hair. Ron chokes on his mouthful.

"Don't know how we didn't see it till now?!"

"See what Uncle Ron?"

"How good this lasagne is." Harry replies smoothly, kicking Ron under the table and shooting him a warning look. Hermione takes a large sip from her wine glass, her eyes locking with Charlie's across the table. For the rest of the meal they trade stories, share memories of their lives with Amelia. She asks a multitude of questions about Hogwarts, wonders aloud which house she'll be sorted into. By the end of the meal it feels as though this is family, that it has been the five of them on Fridays for years. They laugh some more as Charlie shares anecdotes from the reserve. afterwards Harry clears the dishes and places the cookies on the table, much to Amelia's delight.

"Mum's gingerbread is the best Charlie, try it." He smiles and looks at Hermione as he bites into a heart shaped cookie.

"I quite believe it kiddo, never tasted better." Hermione blushes, thinking back to their last Christmas together.

"Amelia honey, we actually need to talk to you about something pretty big." Amelia stops chewing to stare at her mother.

"Ok, so you know how you've been asking about your Dad a lot more lately? Well I asked your Uncles to be here when you met him, just in case you needed someone other than me."

Amelia swallows and looks around the room. Hermione takes a deep breath before she can say anything Charlie smiles at Amelia.

"Hey kid, nice to meet you."  Amelia's eye blow wide as she stares between her parents for a few long tense minutes before letting out a long deep breath.

"No fucking way....my dad's a dragon tamer?!"  She flings herself into Charlie's lap wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughs, hugging her tightly to his chest as silent tears trickle down his face. Hermione stares at them, taken aback by her daughters language. She's never sworn before, but as Harry and Ron are trying to hide matching smirks behind their hands she knows they taught her. She decides to ignore the language in favour of enjoying the moment as it could have been so much worse.  

 

****

***** is a Greek name, meaning "he who stands on the mountain" or "one who can conquer mountains".


	10. Moving Forward

** Moving forward **

In the two weeks since telling Amelia about Charlie Hermione feels like her world has turned upside down. It has been a blur of questions, activity and delighted squeals from Amelia at random intervals. Whenever she would ask why the squeal, Amelia would just grin and reply under her breath.

"A flipping dragon tamer?!"

Hermione feels like she is spinning at a dizzying pace, the strings she's held tightly over the years are stretching and tangling in ways she never could have imagined. All because of a end of shift reminder of the man she'd loved by the man in question. For two weeks Charlie and Amelia have been exchanging letters via Orestes. The owl would arrive each evening with Charlie's anecdotes about the reserve, roost in Amelia's room before flying off again in the morning to deliver Amelia's letter in return. Friday nights dinners have expanded to include Charlie, the routine quickly involving Amelia begging him to read the next chapter of her book as she snuggled into his shoulder. each time she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder, Charlie looks down at her, adoration etched on his face as he carefully places the book they'd been reading on the bedside table. he'd had to carefully extract his arm from under her as he kissed her forehead and tucked her in. The first time she'd watched from the door way trying not to gasp at the affectionate look Charlie had on his face as he watched their daughter snuggle closer to him when he tried to move away. He'd looked up at Hermione then, his face a whirlpool of emotions.

"Thank you. For this."  her throat had constricted with her own emotions, unable to speak she'd simply nodded and slipped away to the kitchen. 

The second time Hermione had overheard him whisper an apology for not always being there to tuck her in, she'd felt hot tears prickling her eyes with the tight squeeze of guilt in her chest.

She shakes her head slightly trying to ease the fog that's setting in as she watches Amelia swing herself higher at the playground. It's the last Sunday before her birthday so they were spending the day enjoying the sunshine with ice creams and a picnic at the park before heading to the burrow for the weekly Weasley dinner. The sun beats down on her as she closes her eyes trying to settle the thoughts swirling through her head. Charlie hasn't mentioned the kiss, or how she ran away and she hasn't dared to bring it up. Fears and worries mingle forcing her usually sharp tongue to stay quiet, not daring to risk the blossoming relationship between he and Amelia. She ignores the voice in her head telling her she's just being too cautious, pretends not to hear herself demand to know where her courage has gone. A shadow settles across her face, her eyes slowly open to reveal a shy smile above her.

"Hey." His voice is soft, as if he is scared she'll bolt at the sight of him. Sitting up she smiles as he holds out a take away up, the rich aroma of cappuccino fills the space between them as he sits beside on the bench beside her. She greets him with a chuckle of thanks as she sips at the cup. Silence stretches between them, comforting, familiar as a beloved blanket. Glancing over at him she notices the tell tale blush on is cheeks that meant he had something to say. He huffs out a gentle sigh and runs his hand through his hair before looking over at her.

"So magic casts huh?" She laughs, that hadn't been what she was expecting.

"Yeah, Amelia broke her arm pretty young, the taste and pain of skel-e-gro potions were pretty awful to watch. She's a tough kid but was pretty traumatized. I thought imbuing plaster with healing potions and spells might help reduce trauma..." before she can finish the full explanation Charlie interrupts.

"I read the articles you wrote." he chuckles nervously, looking away towards Amelia who's moved on the roundabout with a group of kids from her school.

"Right."

"All of them."

"Oh." She really hadn't been expecting that, some of her earliest articles were published in the most obscure medical journals that had taken her months to find when searching for a publisher.

"I guess I wanted to keep a part of you with me, even if I couldn't have you the way I wanted."

"and how was that?"

"Everything,  I wanted everything, a house, kids, a ring on your finger. I loved you. Fuck I just said that out loud."

"Huh,he does still swear." she laughs, desperately trying not to show how much his words have effected her. Before they can continue with the conversation Hermione's phone rings with a harsh drone. She utters her own profanity as she reads the caller I.D. Gesturing an apology to charlie she answers.

"Healer Granger." She listens to the panicked voice on the line apologize for disturbing her holiday leave, hushing the apology she hears the desperate plea for her help an auror raid went bad, civilian casualties, injured aurors and not enough staff for the shear level of severe injuries. She lets loose a string of questions, the mask of healer professionalism locks into place. Relieved none of the injured are Ron or Harry who had returned to work days ago, she pauses the conversation holding her hand over the mouth piece and turns to Charlie.

"I hate to ask at such short notice, St Mungos is in dire need of an extra pair of hands and.."

"I'd love to take Amelia."  Charlie's eyes sparkle at the thought of some time to hang out with Amelia. Hermione nods and lets out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, turning back to the phone she lets them know she is on her way.

"Thanks Charlie."

"Hey, don't mention it. She's my kid too. Go save some lives. I'll let Amelia know."

"Molly too? We were meant to be there at 4 for Sunday dinner."

"Mione, I got it. Amelia and I will hang out and be on time. Just go." She nods, calls a farewell and a warning to be good for her Dad to Amelia before apparating to St Mungos.

After Hermione leaves Amelia rushes over to Charlie and drags him by the had to walk with her through the park. They spend an hour wandering, admiring the plants, learning about each other. Charlie points out the plants the dragons love, the ones they avoid and the ones that are down right dangerous for a Dragon. Amelia absorbs the information gleefully her face lit up. She tells him about her muggle school and how she wished Hermione had just let her hang out at St Mungos or Granny W's all day. He laughed when Amelia imitated Hermione telling her that even a muggle education is important.

"Well she's not wrong, your  Mum. She and your Uncle Harry both went to muggle primary schools, before starting at Hogwarts. Mind, they didn't know about magic. Your Mum is a smart one, giving you the best of both sides of you heritage."

"I know, I just wish there was a Wizarding version of primary school. I want to learn magic."

"You will sweet pea, you will. You start Hogwarts next month. I bet your Mum is really gonna miss you when you'll be all that way away."

"You'll still write to me?"

"Course I will kiddo, I'll write twice a day and annoy you so much you'll wish I'd stop. That's my job, I'm your Dad after all." He pulls Amelia into a hug as they pause to watch the ducks swimming in the pond. Amelia's gaze turns thoughtful as she leans into him.

"But, isn't a Dads job also to love my Mum."

"Oh but I do."

"Not enough, or you wouldn't have been away for so long." Amelia folds her arms across her chest, a fierce protective expression settles upon her features. Charlie supresses a chuckle at how like her mother she looks in that moment, sitting on the grass he gestures for her to sit facing him.

"Hey now, what makes you think I don't love her?"

"You left."

"Ah...well that I did. Stupidest mistake I ever did make right there kid. And much as I wish I'd been there for you both, I reckon your Mum has done a fine job thus far. Don't you?" Amelia laughs as his finger taps her under the chin so she looks up at him.

"So if you love her why'd you leave?"

"Whoa there kid, that there's an answer much bigger than I think I can explain. Let just say I was scared, and when you're scared you make very stupid choices. Choices you come to regret eventually."

"Well that's just silly, this is one of those don't talk to kids about it things isn't it?" Charlie laughs and agrees with her. Checking his watch, Charlie pulls Amelia up with him heading towards a thicket of trees they can safely apparate from.

"Time for that famous Granny W dinner sweet pea. Ya hungry?" Amelia nods eagerly as he pulls her close to side along to the burrow.


	11. New Beginings

** New Beginnings **

It was nearing midnight when she was finally able to collapse into the staff room sofa. Her head flopped backwards onto the cushion behind as she closed her eyes. The sofa dipped beside her as Sally flopped beside her and rests her head against her shoulder.

"Fuck me, I'm glad that's over."

"Damn right." Hermione groans scrubbing a hand over her face. Looking down at their healers scrubs Hermione nudges Sally to sit up. Their scrubs are covered in various stains from the last several hours of desperately trying to close multiple wounds, reattach severed limbs and save the lives of their patients. They'd lost one of the Aurors, a new graduate from the academy. Losing a patient was never something anyone wanted, but Hermione often felt it was so much worse when they were young. 

Sighing the two exhausted healers drag themselves of the couch and join their colleagues in flinging their dirty scrubs in the hamper before pushing through a quick shower.  Finally clean and dressed in her usual after work jeans and old quidditch jersey, she drags a hairbrush through her hair as Sally chats away beside her.

"So before you lot called me in I was at the Burrow."

"Oh?"

"Charlie came in with his daughter."

Hermione gulps a little, in all the madness of the last few weeks she'd totaly forgotten to tell Sally.

"Imagine my surprise when Amelia wanders in behind him."

"Ah...shit. I'm sorry, I...

"Totally forgot to tell me? All good. But next drinks night you are telling me why you let that hunk go."

"Don't let Gin hear you say that." Sally laughs as Hermione nudges her before chucking her hairbrush back in her locker, pulling her bag over her shoulder and slamming the locker shut. Sally loops her arm through Hermione's as they head towards the floo, both to exhausted too apparate safely. Ginny hadn't been able to stay home for the night in a while because of her training and touring. Hermione knows after a lost patient Sally hates to be alone so she insists Sally stay over. Grateful, Sally steps into the floo first smiling as she's whisked away. Hermione follows and barrels right into Sally's back as the exits into her lounge. Grumbling and brushing the soot from her jeans she doesn't notice why Sally has stopped in the middle of the floor. Hermione looks over to the cabinet where the TV is looping on a DVD menu for one of her favorite movies, The Princess Bride. She mutters a word under her breath and clicks it off with the remote on the coffee table. Its only as she turns around that she notices the sleeping figures on the sofa. Charlie has one arm under his head on the arm rest, his socked feet are crossed and resting up on the other as Amelia curls up beside him her head on his chest. His other arm is draped protectively over Amelia's pajama clad shoulder, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Someone took my bed 'Mione" Sally jokes, Hermione rolls her eyes. The only time Sally has ever not taken the spare room was before she and Ginny had got together and that was when Amelia was very small. She rushes past Sally to carefully lift Charlie's arm. Hermione scoops Amelia up and carries her to her room, tucking her in with a kiss on the forehead and brushing a stray curl from her braid of her cheek. At the doorway she turns back to gaze on the sleeping face of her daughter, the greatest thing to come from her lost love. This vibrant, passionate child with a head full of fiery curls. In less than two weeks this room will be empty of the daily laughter, the brush on the dresser won't be brought to her with a plea for help to tame the riotous hair it battles with.  A lumps forms in her throat as she thinks about how much she will miss her.

Softly closing the door behind her She returns to the lounge. Sally meets her in the hallway, commenting on how well fatherhood has come to him, and joking that she should snag him before he vanishes again.  Sally slips past her waggling her eyebrows suggestively and into the small spare room at the end of the hall. Rolling her eyes Hermione grabs a spare blanket from the hall cupboard. Draping the blanket over him, she makes sure to cover his feet. Remembering how he would complain about cold feet whenever he would visit. A half smile adorns her face as the memory morphs, her mind wandering through their many times spent together. The memories rush by as she changes for bed, despite the exhaustion and late hour she knows sleep is a long way off.

 As she does after any long shift when they lose a patients she pulls on her silk dressing gown and pads softly to the kitchen. After filling the kettle she leans back against the counter, closing her eyes, listening to the quiet of her home. The gentle bubble of boiling water, the tick of the clock in the hall, the dull of hum of the refrigerator. Taking a deep breath in she lets the smell of the wildflowers on the kitchen table, of old books and tea wash over her. She grounds herself in the comforting familiarity of it all. The kettle clicks off but before she can move to pour she hears the gurgle of water splashing into cups, the delicate scent of Chamomile and Peppermint wafts through the air. She opens her eyes to watch as Charlie holds out a cup to her.

"It's not cappuccino but it'll help." His voice is rough from sleep. The shy smile from earlier in the day is back as he wraps his own mug in his hands, leaning his hip against the counter beside. She smiles at him as she sips her tea, the gentle taste soothing her frayed nerves.

"How was it?"

"Awful, we lost a patient. It's always awful when we lose someone."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, It would have been worse if I hadn't called Sally in to help too."

"Ah, so that's who I heard."

"Heh, yeah. She always stays after if Gin is out of town."

They fall into a comfortable silence as they continue to sip at their tea. Hermione watches him, drinks in the sight of his sleep tousled hair half falling from a too loose hair tie to frame his face. The twilight casts shadows across his face elongating his jawline. He's watching her just as carefully, wanting to say so many things and not knowing how. Eventually their cups are empty, though neither of them makes a move to leave. Hermione asks about their evening. Listening as he talks, his eyes lighting up in delight. He explains that Amelia had only wanted to come home after dinner, she hadn't wanted to be anywhere else when Hermione got home. So they'd flooed in, Amelia had gotten ready for bed, but struggled to sleep. He'd suggested a movie hoping it would help her to relax. Amelia had insisted she 'educate' him on the greatest love story of all time.  Their conversation flows from there, easing back into the familiar banter they used to share. They talk of books, places he's visited for work, Trips she and Amelia have shared with friends and family. He tells her how Molly had sat him down and in a serious tone told him on no uncertain terms would she let him disappoint Amelia, he shuddered recalling the honey sweet threats his mother had whispered as they'd watched Amelia pick flowers for the table.

"Molly adores her Charlie. Its mutual really."

"She never said anything before."

"Ah, well that'd be thanks to your brother."

"Which one, I have several." He chuckles.

"Ron, she assumed Ron was the father. We told her he wasn't, I told her the father was some guy in the pub. It worked for a while, but as Amelia got older she started to look so much more like you. Well Molly assumed we'd lied about the pub guy...only.."

"You hadn't. I was the pub guy."

"Yeah, you were. I don't blame her for not figuring it out. You and Ron can be quite similar with your mannerisms, you both have that rich burnt orange hair, sparkling sapphire eyes. The way you talk of the things you are passionate about." her voice grows thick with emotions left unsaid.

"Would you stop comparing me to my brother? its creepy."

"Why?"

"Because, ah fuck." He sucks in a deep breath. Turning away he rinses his cup in the sink. He silently holds a hand out her cup, rinsing it when she hands it over. Sensing the conversation is over Hermione sighs and heads out of the kitchen towards her room. Closing the door softly behind her, she hangs her dressing gown on the hook. She shivers, the night has gotten too cold to stands in a tank top and pajama pants for long. Her gaze flicks to her alarm clock as she slips under the covers. 3am. Her breath leaves her in a rush, they'd been talking for hours. Just as she's reaching to flick the light off there's a gentle knock on her door. It opens a crack at her response.

"Sorry."

"What for?"

"Avoiding a conversation, one we started out there. I think we need to have that talk at some point."

"What talk?"

"The one where we figure out what this is?" He slips into the room, leaning back on her now closed door as he gestures between them.

"Ah, that one. honestly, I don't know. Can we talk after Amelia's birthday. Whatever this is, we can't let it affect her. I won't raise her hopes for nothing."

"OK, speaking of. I'd like to run something past you on that."

"Her birthday?"

"Yeah, I want you guys to visit my place."

"The reserve?"

" Yeah, I..err... I have a spare room at my place. I have a cottage at the reserve, I wanted to let her decorate it, the room. It'd be hers. You know, if you're OK with her visiting?"

"Her own room at your house. Charlie, that's...She'll love it." Hermione slips out of bed and crosses the room to hug him. He wraps his arms around her. The hug lasts only moments. He slips out her room with a promise they'll organize birthday plans in the morning. Charlie settles back on the sofa, feeling nervous and excited in equal measure.


	12. Red Cake

** Red Cake **

****

The night before Amelia's birthday was the annual affair of utter chaos in Hermione's kitchen. Ginny had a few days home from training, she and Sally had joined Harry and Ron in helping with baking Amelia's cake. As was tradition they'd had dinner, made Amelia go to bed and then spent an evening baking the Muggle way. Harry and Hermione argued it was the proper way, which caused Ginny to fling flour at Harry in a mock outrage. The friends had lapsed into fits of laughter as Harry chased Ginny around the kitchen flinging flour at her. Heaving great gulps of air the five of them had eventually managed to get cake batter into pans and in the oven. Hermione had refused to let them out of the kitchen until they'd cleaned up. With a clean kitchen they had all settled in the lounge squeezing into the sofa a tangle of limbs and precariously balanced glasses of wine. Sally and Ginny mocked Harry and Ron for finally joining the ranks of sickly sweet lovebirds. Hermione laughed, she'd only been telling them both for years. A toast was made to teaspoons. Hours later Hermione gave them each a hug and sent them on their merry way, a gleaming red engine cake on her kitchen table waiting for Amelia's party the next day. Hermione uses her wand to help her decorate the flat with balloons and streamers. A large Happy birthday banner hangs from their bookshelf. Satisfied Hermione heads to bed. A good sleep essential for dealing with several squealing Eleven year olds in the morning.

Bright eyed, Amelia shakes her mother awake. A huge grin is plastered on her face. Hermione smiles, wishing her a happy birthday dragging her onto the bed for a hug. As they laugh there's a knock at the window. An unknown owl swoops in depositing several envelopes on the bed. A red one hops and jiggles, smoking at the corners.

"Oh shit." Hermione breathes, who the heck would send howler today. Amelia apprehensively opens the envelope, she's heard horror stories from her uncles about the howlers received at school. Amelia doubles over with laughter as the voice of George fills the room.

"Happy birthday Amelia. We love you!" Hermione rolls her eyes as the birthday message continues, an exasperated 'sorry kiddo, you're uncle is mad' chimes in at the end from Angelina.

"If you're uncles are going to be this mad today I need coffee first." Hermione ruffles Amelia's hair and heads towards the kitchen. She lets out a startled scream as she walks down the hall crashing into someone.

"Ssssh! I wanted to surprise her."

"Surprise her? Charlie you gave me a heart attack."

"Does this make up for it?" He hold out a take away cup.

"You are a god." she breathes, taking a large sip she doesn't notice the blush on his cheeks.

"Mum you alright?" Amelia calls as she pokes her head out of the bedroom. "Dad!" Charlie grins as Amelia sprints down the hall, crashing into him as he wraps his arms around her.

"Happy birthday kiddo."

"Uncle George sent me a birthday howler."

"Ah, that explains why your mum almost ripped my arm off for the coffee." Amelia grins as he chuckles. "Why don't we go open those cards in the lounge so your Mum can get dressed huh?" Charlie winks at Hermione as Amelia drags him into the lounge. He doesn't miss her blush or the eye roll as she mouths thanks.

Hermione slips into her room, she pulls on her favorite jeans, maroon chucks and an old Seether band shirt. She considers the old quidditch jersey on the end of the bed but decides against it. She pulls the suitcase from under the bed that she's been secretly packing for the weekend. She and Charlie had organized that for Amelia's first visit to the reserve they would both come for the weekend. Hermione was planning to spend her weekend with a good book, whilst she let Charlie and Amelia spend time together. Close by if needed, but not interfering. Tucking the jersey into the case, she takes a deep breath. The party guests will be arriving soon.  Amelia had invited some of her friends from her Muggle primary school, so they would be having a birthday dinner at the burrow before taking a portkey to the reserve. As Hermione walked into the lounge the door bell sang. Amelia jumped up and ran to the door. The squeals of excited children drifted down the hall, followed by Amelia dragging her friends to the lounge.

"Guys, this is my Dad. He's a Zoo Keeper."

"Cool!"

"Neat."

"What animals do you look after?"

"Reptiles, We have the big ones." Suitably satisfied the girls and Amelia wander off to start a rousing game of singstar. Hermione nods towards the kitchen. Charlie follows. Hermione clicks the kettle on as she feels a hand brush her hair over her shoulder. Charlie lets out a low chuckle as he reads the back of her shirt.

"That's the concert we went to right? In America, after Australia?"

"Yeah. Didn't think you'd remember."

"How could I forget? You smiled for the first time in weeks that night." his voice is soft, his eyes hold her gaze.

"So best if we hide in here for the next hour or so, those girls get loud. We'll call them in for cake before their parents come to get them." Hermione smiles and hands him a cup of coffee, bringing the cookies jar to the table as they sit. The Red Engine cake gleams beside them as they talk and listen to the delighted laughter of the girls having fun in the other room.

"Cake is a bit telling isn't it?"

"Heh, her friends know she's going to a new school this year, my old school. They know it's a boarding school that's a train ride away. They just don't know its Hogwarts or magical."

"The things you can get away with" He chuckles, impressed by her tenacity.

A couple of hours later, after copious quantities of cake and fizzy drink a rousing rendition of happy birthday to you, the girls are making their tearful goodbyes. Amelia promises to write, explaining that her new school has banned cell phones. Hermione and Charlie smirk at each other when Amelia winks at them. Tearful bear hugs from each of the girls and a promise to have a sleep over in the Christmas holidays precedes their departure. Amelia waves to each of her friends from the window as they wander down the street with their parents. Amelia turns away from the window as Hermione plops the suitcase down by the fireplace, Charlie leans one shoulder against the door jamb watching them quietly.

"Thanks for coming Dad."

"Course kiddo, wouldn't miss it for the world." Amelia crosses the room and wraps her arms around his waist as he ruffles her hair.

"Zoo keeper huh?"

"Well I can't exactly say, hey did you know dragons are real and my dad wrestles them for a living could I?"

"He'd better not be wrestling them, or it'll be no more idiotic dragon tamers in my emergency department." Hermione scoffs. Charlie barks with laughter as Amelia follows suit.

"Like Father like daughter. Go on you two, Granny W is waiting." Hermione gestures to the floo.

"You're hilarious Mum. I love you."Amelia chuckles as she steps into the green flames.

"I love you too." Charlie whispers as he follows her with his own pinch of powder.

"Wait...What?" Hermione is dumbfounded. She shakes her head as the flames dissipate. Had she really just heard that? Convincing herself she was hearing things, because its the only explanation. He'd never said it before. Even though she was pretty sure it had been a mutual feeling all those years ago. Shaking herself back to the present Hermione grips the handle of the suitcase and follows them to the burrow.


	13. Cottage conversations

****

Hermione's head was spinning as she exited the fireplace. She barely noticed as Molly pulled her in for a hug, admonishing her for not eating enough. Hermione responded on auto pilot, smiling and accepting the sandwich thrust into her hands. Harry nudged Ron as he noticed the dazed look on their friends face, whispering a plan to get her alone later, they turned to greet Amelia.

Dinner was a loud affair in the garden, enjoying the last of the summer days. The table groaned under the weight of dishes Molly had prepared. All of Amelia's favorites. Amelia had sat opposite her mother with Charlie beside her. Hermione was quiet, drawn into her own thoughts. Desperately trying to tell herself she hadn't heard Charlie's whisper as he'd spun away through the floo. She kept stealing glances at him through the evening as she thought back over the last few weeks. Evidence stacked up that she hadn't heard wrong, but she didn't dare to believe it. He'd never said it before. She tried not to think of the time she had said it, not when that memory lead to him leaving her. Harry nudged her as the family began to filter back inside after the food was gone.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know." Hermione looked around her and found herself alone outside with Harry and Ron giving her worried glances. She plucked her wine glass from the table and turned on the bench, leaning back against the table to gaze at the burrow in the twilight. Ron moved to sit beside her as he poured more wine into each of their glasses.

"You're brother is infuriating."

"Yes, they all are. I'm guessing Charlie is the man of the hour?"

"What'd he do this time?"

"Oh, only said something that's thrown me for a loop."

"He wants custody?"

"He won't pay child support?"  The men beside her began to scowl. She laughed, her boys always so protective.

"No, nothing like that. He said he loved me."

"Well that's not so bad. You still love him, so this is good right?"

"Good? More like confusing. Whatever happens it effects her. What if  he doesn't mean it, what if he leaves again? I can't let anything hurt her." Hermione gulps her glass of wine, closing her eyes as silent sobs leave her trembling. Harry pulls her into his side for a hug as Ron rests his head on her shoulder. Eventually she tells them about everything that has happened with Charlie in the last few weeks, analyzing every conversation, every look, the kiss she ran away from.

"Look, there's obviously something still there. He's a Weasley...we're idiots when it comes to emotions that don't involve food. I took how long to admit my feelings for Harry, and longer still to tell him. Even then I ran away. Everyone says Charlie and I are the most similar, so I'm guessing he's scared. Throw in an unknown daughter and he'll be positively terrified. Just talk to him, figure it out between you. Whatever happens, we'll back you up. If i have to knock some sense into my big brother I will."

"Ok, that was the least teaspoon sounding speech I've ever heard."

"Hey, I have my moments." The three friends chuckle as she wraps her arms around them for a hug.

"Right, Dragon reserve time. Wish me luck." Hermione wipes her cheeks clear of the silent tears as she stands to head inside.

\------

They'd arrived at the reserve late that night, Amelia squealing with delight when Charlie opened the door to her room. she had declared the room needed a mural but otherwise to be perfect. Flinging herself to the bed she had been asleep almost instantly, Charlie tucked her in with a kiss to the forehead. Exiting the room he had threaded his fingers through Hermione's and pulled her gently to a door further down the hall. Opening the door he gestured to the bed and insisted that Hermione take his room. Letting his fingers slip from hers he'd wished her good night as he padded down the hall, collecting a spare blanket from the cupboard and disappearing down the stairs to the living room. She fallen asleep to the familiar scent of leather and dragon smoke, wondering if she was brave enough to ask him the things she wanted to.

Hermione sat perched on a breakfast stool in the kitchen of Charlie's cottage, a book propped up against the juice jug, as she ate a bowl of cereal. When she'd woken this morning she found a note on her pillow from Amelia, telling her they had gotten up early to watch the dragons get fed.

After eating Hermione had wandered around the cottage, glimpsing the simple way he lived. His living room, like hers, held a large bookshelf filled with books. Running her fingers along the spines she recognized some of the titles as one they'd discussed over the years. Her fingers paused on a copy of Anne Bronte's The Tenant of Wildfell Hall, she plucked it from the shelf and flipped open the cover. A photo slipped to the floor as she read the inscription in the corner.

\- A favorite of mine. Let me know what you think. H.G -

She smiled, remembering the letter that had followed, his reading of it. She picked up the photo, glancing at it she gasped. It was worn around the edges, as if it had been looked at often. The figures in the picture twirled on a dance floor, before stopping to join the patrons around them in a countdown. It was them, in the pub the new years eve before he left. She watched as she chanted the numbers, but he stood staring at her, before his hand had slid to her jaw as he leaned in to kiss her. She watched the picture loop several times, her breath caught in her throat. She'd had no idea someone had taken a photo of them that night.  Before her thoughts could delve further she heard the excited voices of Charlie and Amelia coming towards the cottage. Stuffing the photo and book back on the shelf she went to greet them at the door.

 

"Mum! This place is amazing, you have got to come with us!" Amelia dragged her to the door as Hermione laughed, her daughters excitement infectious. They spent the day shadowing Charlie as he made his usual rounds. Hermione watched him in his element, his smile never far away as he introduced Amelia to his staff. At one point cuffing one of the younger guys around the back of the head when they'd let loose a string of expletives.

The main living area of the reserve was set up like a village, a cluster of larger cottages around a green with a fire pit in the middle. Charlie explained the fire pit was used for social gatherings, celebrating birthdays, welcoming new staff to the reserve. Beyond the green were several one story buildings that reminded her of the old scout camp buildings her father had shown her.  One of these held small flats for the less senior staff and the other was the office and canteen. Charlie showed them the medical facilities, Hermione let out a low whistle as she took in the state of the art ward. She fell into discussion with the medical staff, as they explained the treatments usually used.

"So why'd you come to St Mungos then?" She asked as Charlie chuckled nervously.

"Oh, well medical has only just opened. We didn't have enough staff yet to deal with the big stuff. Hell we still need a Lead Healer." The healers around them nodded as Charlie spoke. Hermione suggested a few ways to help boost applications, offering to pass along a few names she thought might be up to the job. Charlie grinned as he thanked her.

Hermione was surprised at lunch when she over heard the younger guys in the canteen exchanging bets. Apparently one of them loosing the bet because Charlie wasn't the lonely bachelor they had always assumed. She stored this away in the back of her mind to ponder later.

 

 Amelia had fallen in to bed utterly exhausted that night after adventures watching and meeting many dragons. Hermione and Charlie had stayed up for hours afterwards talking about everything and anything like they used to. Eventually their conversation reached a natural pause.  Charlie went to the kitchen to start on the dishes in the sink. Hermione's gaze traveled to the bookshelf again.

"You still have this." She called as she placed the book carefully on the kitchen bench before picking up a tea towel and drying the dishes in the rack.

"Oh, yeah. It was your favorite."

"Where'd the photo come from?"

"Bartender."

"Right. Charlie,  why do you still have it?"

"The book? I liked it."

"No, the photo."

"So, we're having this conversation now huh? I kept it to remind myself that I was in love once."

"Was?"

"Still am if I'm being honest. But when mum said you'd met some guy, I figured it was just me that felt that way. I'd fucked it up." His voice was soft as he trailed off, his hands still submerged in the soapy water as he tried to avoid her gaze. Slowly she pulled his hands out of the water, drying them with her tea towel.

"Charlie, why did you leave?"

"You said you loved me that night and then I panicked. I'd never felt that way about anyone. Already in my 30s and I'd never been in love, it was overwhelming, everything felt so big, so I panicked. Like an idiot. I was going to write, to tell you I was sorry I'd run off that morning. I never quite knew how to write it, then Mum sent that letter. It'd been months, so I thought you'd met someone else, I figured you'd moved on and that I'd leave you to be happy. I never came back, cause I couldn't bring myself to see you happy with someone else."

Charlie flopped into the chair at the kitchen table as he finished. Hiding his face in his hands he tried to calm his breathing. Hermione stood stunned leaning against the bench, unable to find the words to respond. Slowly she felt a laugh begin to bubble up before it escaped. breathy at first before she knew it she was clutching her sides as a full belly laugh escaped her. Looking at the incredulous look on his face only making her laugh more. Charlie raised an eyebrow at her as she fell into the chair beside him.

"Great, a guy spills his fucking heart out to the only girl he's ever loved, and she laughs. Fantastic for the confidence."

"I'm sorry, Charlie.It's just all this time I thought you believed we were a mistake, that after everything you had decided I wasn't good enough for you. I figured that was why we'd never told anyone that we'd been dating."

"A mistake?! Merlin, no. I didn't tell them because I was scared of what they'd say. You've heard Mum, she's always said I'm bad at love."

"So you still love me huh?"

"Oh, you heard that bit?" Charlie rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Hermione nodded and leaned her shoulder against his. Sighing Charlie wrapped his arm around her and dropped his cheek to her hair. They sat in the quiet of the cottage until the early hours of the morning when Hermione got up to pack for the return trip.


	14. Engine Goodbyes

****

Once home Amelia and Hermione spent the morning checking everything was in Amelia's trunks. Hermione cried alot that morning. Amelia did to. She was going to miss her daughters laugh, just everything. Hermione kept telling herself it would be ok, because of course it would be. She'd be home for Christmas. they'd write, daily if Amelia wanted. After another emotional hug, Hermione had pressed a small bag of coins into Amelia's hand. Telling her to buy whatever she wanted from the trolley.

 Hermione and Amelia had taken a taxi to the station. Amelia watched the tall buildings of London slide past her. Wondering how soon was too soon to write when she got to Hogwarts. She'd clung to Hermione's hand as the ran through the wall to the platform. Walking down it to find a free carriage they'd been surprised by all the Weasley's, Harry and Sally waiting to send her off too. As her aunts and uncles had finished wishing Amelia luck. Hermione had spotted Charlie walking along the platform towards them, a take away cup in one hand and Orestes, in a cage in he other. Reaching the group he smiled at Hermione as he handed over the cup whispering her order in her ear.  

"Dad? why the cage?"

"Ah, well...that'd be 'cause he's for you. This way you can write as often as you like to Mum and Me."

"Dad! No way!"

"Yes way kiddo. Can't have you trudging to the owlery and using the school birds now can we. Orestes isn't a social bird so he'll happily roost in your room love." He'd wrapped Amelia in a huge hug then, wishing her luck, telling her he loved her and was proud to be her Dad. After many emotional goodbyes Amelia had boarded the train, Orestes' cage tucked under her arm. Charlie wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders as they waved goodbye. Hermione had stood on the platform long after the other parents had left. Watching as the train puffed around a bend in the track and out of sight. Charlie had given her a hug, promised to pop by for dinner later in the week and gone back to the reserve. Harry and Ron were leaning against the wall waiting for Hermione to be ready.

"Hey you, dinner huh?" They called as they wrapped an arm around her shoulders from either side.

"Yeah, guess so."

"Drinks tonight right? Tell us all about the reserve?" Hermione had agreed, firing texts off to Ginny and Sally. Harry and Ron checked to see if she'd be ok on her own till the evening. She assured them there was a book waiting for her at home. With a last hug she shooed the boys away, sending them back to work.

"Paper work doesn't do itself you know." Hermione laughed as the boys leaned on each other and groaned. Harry was laughing as Ron continued to grumble as they disapperated. Hermione laughed, knowing how much Ron hated paperwork she still loved to tease him about it. Especially after all these years of him not being able to copy her notes. The smile was still playing on her lips as she appeared in the middle of her lounge.

The flat was eerily quiet. The usually calming quiet fell heavily on her as though she were being crushed by large rocks. She wandered from room to room gathering the clutter of the mania earlier. She left her wand on the mantle  as she worked. In Amelia's room she made the bed, tidied the toys on shelves. With a last look and silent prayer that Hogwarts would lead to safer adventures than her own she closed the door quietly behind her. With the household chores finished she wander back to the kitchen, clicking the stereo on as she passed the lounge. She smiled as the flat filled with songs she'd often danced to.

Sitting at the kitchen table, having grabbed her wand and poured her favorite Chamomile and peppermint tea, she eyed her half finished novel. A muggle marine adventurer thriller, by an Australian author she'd spotted her father reading when they'd tried to bring them home. It was her way of keeping them with her, reading the books they enjoyed. As she sipped her tea, his voice flitted through her mind. The advice he'd given her every year before she got on the Hogwarts express, the same words she'd given Amelia before they had left the flat.

"Change is how your world expands, Embrace it, learn from it, grow with it." The words felt rather apt after the last few weeks since Charlie had arrived in her emergency department. With a deep breath and smile she summoned her parchment and quills. Minutes later she had scribbled a letter to the acting lead healer at his reserve, with her suggestions and recommendations of potential lead healers. Letter in hand she flooed to Harry and Rons to borrow their owl.

\-----

 An hour before the gang were due to arrive Hermione began to rummage through her wardrobe. Grey Skinny jeans, knee high black leather boots and a flowy low cut burgandy top and her black leather jacket all flew across the room to her bed for her to pull on. She slicked her lips with a deep red lipstick, a little black eyeliner, her favourite perfume perfected the look. As she was putting the bottle of purfume down she heard the soft pops of her friends arriving in the lounge.

"I have found the most amazing muggle pub!" Sally exclaimed as Hermione entered the lounge. The friends looked expectantly to Sally waiting for more information.

"Live music, best whiskey ever. Apparently a new band started playing recently and they're on tonight. What do you guys reckon?" Sally's enthusiasm was electric and infectious. The friends responded by waving their muggle id's and cheering. Sally grabbed Hermione for a side along, relying on Ginny to bring the boys.

The pub had a modern feel, a large dance floor in front of raised stage opposite the bar, dark booths lined the walls. A heavy rock beat was playing, whilst the band were setting up. The friends paid no heed to the set up and headed to the bar. Behind the bar a large chalk board exclaimed the band playing tonight were called the Welsh Wyverns. Hermione nudged Ron, they sniggered both reminded of Charlie. Ron declaring that next time the drag him along. Each ordering a whiskey and a plate of chips to share they slid into a booth. Harry instantly began bombarding Hermione with questions about the weekend. With an eye roll at her friends severe lack of subtlety she let the story out. Sally interrupting a few times just to make sure everyone was following properly.

"So? Dinner huh?"

"Jees Harry, its just dinner not a marriage proposal!"

"It might be? He said he still loves you right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean a wedding ring Harry."

"You said you still lived me, and hey look you're shagging my brother."

"You're gay!"

"So are you!" Ginny swatted at Harry's head as the friends dissolved into laughter. Conversation flowed, chips and whiskey disappearing as quickly as the topics changed. When the band introduced themselves, the group of friends cheered with the other patrons. For several songs they sat, talking about the boys work, Sally's last few weeks in the emergency department without Hermione, Ginny's rigorous training schedule with the Harpies. Laughter surrounded their booth, as with all their nights out Hermione felt herself floating on the high that only good friends can give.

Eventually Ron and Harry moved to the dance floor to avoid the good natured ribbing of their friends. Mainly Ginny mocking Harry for moving between siblings, Harry had rolled his eyes and accused her of turning him gay. Ginny had cackled at that remark and claimed the same of him. Watching them dance the girls grinned at each other, happy for their boys. Ginny soon followed them beckoning Sally to join her who waved her off with her still full whiskey glass. Several whiskeys later the  band had started playing a song Hermione recognized. She dragged Sally to the dance floor, joining their friends as they all sang along.

_I'm not gonna waste this_  
This opportunity's mine  
I'm sick of complaining  
About a beautiful life

The friends danced, jumping along the heavy rock beat. As they moved in time, Hermione glanced up at the stage and froze in shock. The next lines of the song washed over her as she stared at the lead guitarist as he sang words she'd always loved. Harry noticed her pause and nudged Ginny, within moments the friends had all stopped. A dot of quiet in a sea of moving bodies. Her friends were whispering furiously around her. Ginny and Ron were grinning, Harry smirking, whilst Sally's mouth hung open in a silent O. Hermione's eyes locked with Charlie's, he smiled as he continued to sing.

 

_I feel so alive tonight_   
_You got me feeling sublime_   
_I want to yell it from the rooftops down_   
_Until it's over, and we're older_

 

She sang the words with him as the song continued she found herself pushed forward by the movements of the people dancing around her. She didn't noticed the rushed conversation between her friends behind her.

"Charlie sings?"

"Charlie's in a muggle band?"

"Apparently. Look at the way he's looking at her."

"He really does still love her."

"So, why'd he really leave Gin?"

"Because daring brother, Weasley men are idiots."

"Its true."

"Hey, Harry you aren't meant to agree with her." Harry grinned and pulled Ron towards him for a kiss, effectively silencing the conversation.

As the song ended Charlie slung his guitar over his shoulder and handed it to his band mate before hopping of the stage to push his way through the remaining crowd to Hermione. Looking around them he spotted the others headed back to the booth, satisfied they wouldn't see if he made a utter arse of himself, he pulled Hermione into him. The band had continued to play without him, deliberately playing a slower song. They all knew about the girl he loved and lost. He'd spotted her the moment they walked in the bar, as he'd been setting up. His band mate had made a comment about the hot girl in leather, he'd rolled his eyes and then spotted her. He'd hissed at them that was the girl he'd told them about. Since they'd changed the set a little that night, to play songs he knew she liked.

 

"You're the band."

"Yeah."

"I love that song."

"I know."

"Char.." He doesn't let her finish as he leans down to kiss her. The kiss is sweet, a desperate plea for her to accept him again. Pulling away after only a moment he takes a deep breath.

"Merlin, do you know how hard it's been these last few weeks. I've been wanting to do that every damn time I see you." Hermione smiled at him as he brushed her hair back to study her face. They moved to the beat in unison, barely a hairs breadth between them.

"So, I think we should give this a try."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, honestly look at us. Both pining over a love we lost because we were too stubborn to reach out to each other. You said it yourself the other week."

"I did?"

"Yup. I believe your exact words were that you wanted everything."

"Fuck, I thought you'd have forgotten that. Sounded like a rough shift."

"You have no idea how hard it was not to react to that do you?" Hermione laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her ear on his chest. The thudding of his heart calming her own racing heartbeat. She felt the chuckle build through him.

"Merlin we really are stubborn idiots. I want that, more than anything. I want Amelia to come home to us, not two homes. But us. I want to be there for her, for you. I want to be the one who holds you after the tough shifts, I want to celebrate all your good days with you. Move in?"

"Soon, we need to tell our daughter first."

Charlie grins at her as he lifts her a swings in a circle. He kisses her again as they come to a stand still. Breaking apart he nods his head towards the stage where his band mates are still playing without him. Hermione pushes him back towards them, a grin fixed upon her face. As she returns to her friends she suddenly feels nervous. Ginny simply grins and pulls her into a hug declaring them sisters at last. Ron orders another round of whiskey. The friends toast to male Weasley idiocy.  

 


End file.
